sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Angelique (video game series)
|genre = Dating sim |modes = Single player |platforms = Super Famicom, PC-FX, Sega Saturn, Windows, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS }} is a Japanese media franchise based on the video game series. Currently, the series has only been released in Japan, with the exception of a Chinese PC version of the first game in the series. It is somewhat popular with overseas import gamers, who have started petitions in the hopes of English-translated releases of various games in the series. KOEI mentioned in an issue of Newtype USA that it is a possibility if enough demand is shown. Plot The basic lore of the series is built around a Queen who fairly and wisely rules a Cosmos. By balancing elemental forces with the help of nine Guardians, she keeps the various planets in her domain stable and her people content. However, the powers of the Queen and the Guardians fade over time, and successors must be appointed. In the first game and its various remakes, the protagonist is a 17-year-old girl named Angelique Limoges who has been chosen by the current Queen and her aide Dia as one of two candidates from the Royal Smallney Girls' Academy to become the next Queen. She is transported to the Flying City to begin her final examination. Each of the candidates is given a land to populate. Whoever finishes populating their land first wins and becomes the next Queen. It is done with the help of nine Guardians who use their powers to make the people of the candidate's land happy, or to devastate their rival's lands. Along the way, the candidates become friends with the Guardians and can fall in love. If they choose love, they forfeit their chance to become Queen, but will live happily ever after. The story expands in later titles, but most entries in the series feature one of a succession of girls named Angelique as the protagonist, with ever larger casts of characters. The roster of potential love interests swells to 19 characters in later titles. Characters ; : :Angelique has the role of a Queen Candidate, and is seventeen years old. ; : :Another Queen Candidate, Rosalia is also seventeen years old. ; : :Julious' role is the Guardian of Light, he is twenty-five years old and serves the queens. ; : :Clavis has the role of Guardian of Dark, he is twenty-five years old. ; : :Luva has the role of Guardian of Earth, he is twenty-six years old. ; : :Oscar's role is Guardian of Fire, he is twenty-two years old. ; : :Lumiale is twenty-one years old, and has the role of Guardian of Water. ; : :Olivie has the role of Guardian of Dream, he is twenty-two years old. ; : :Randy is Eighteen years old, and has the role of Guardian of Wind ; : :At seventeen years old, Zephel's role is Guardian of Steel ; : :Marcel's role is Guardian of Green, he is fourteen years old. Game Software Angelique :Released on: :*Super Famicom - September 23, 1994 :*Game Boy Advance - March 21, 2003 The inaugural Angelique game and the first release from the developer Ruby Party. Angelique Special :Released on: :*PC-FX - December 22, 1995 (published by NEC Home Electronics) :*PC, Sega Saturn, PlayStation - March 29, 1996 A renovated version of Koei's first Angelique game, Angelique Special featured several new animated scenes, in addition to voice acting by several big-name voice actors. This version appeared on PC-FX, Sega Saturn, and Sony PlayStation, plus a hard-to-find PC version. Among the new animated scenes were several love events that were not present in the original game. Others included the opening sequence and the endings. This is also the first (and currently only) title in the Angelique series to have an official translation: a Chinese language version exists for PC. Angelique Voice Fantasy :Released on: :*Super Famicom - March 29, 1996 Angelique Voice Fantasy included a special Audio CD and an add-on called Voicer-Kun, which allowed for the addition of voice acting. The game contents are otherwise identical to the original Super Famicom release. Angelique Duet :Released on: :*Sega Saturn, PlayStation - July 30, 1998 :*Nintendo DS - February 2006 Angelique Duet allows the player to choose the usual heroine, Angelique Limoges, or her rival Rosalia de Catargena, as the main character. The DS version introduced a messaging feature. Related products Software ;アンジェリーク美術館 :1995年7月21日発売。デスクトップアクセサリ。Windows、Macintosh用。 ;レター工房アンジェリークポストクリップ : 1996年発売。マルチレター印刷ソフト。Windows95用ソフト。 ;アンジェリークスクリーンカクテル :1997年1月31日発売。デスクトップアクセサリ。Windows95用。 ;アンジェリークラブラブメール :2000年10月27発売。メールソフト。Windows95/98/Me、MacOS8.1/9用ソフト。 OVA * アンジェリーク（スペシャル・上・中・下）（闇の守護聖クラヴィス役は 田中秀幸） Dating sim/Adventure titles * First installment in the series. Angelique Limoges, an ordinary high school girl, is chosen as a queen candidate. With help from the power of the nine Guardians, she aims to be the next Queen. ''Angelique Voice Fantasy, Angelique Special, and Angelique Duet are all different versions of this game. * Second installment in the series. Angelique Collet, a girl who lives in the cosmos that the heroine of the first game now rules, is chosen as a queen candidate for a new cosmos. The count of male characters increases to include the nine Guardians, as well as three Tutors and three Collaborators. * Third installment in the series. Angelique Collet, now queen of a new cosmos, is drawn into a pocket cosmos, Arcadia, with the rest of the Angelique Special 2 cast. She develops the wilderness of Arcadia in order to free Elda, a strange being she finds there. * Fourth installment in the series. The main character is a girl from the cosmos ruled by Angelique Limoges named Ange, who must save the cosmos as the "Legendary Etoile". Includes all of the major characters from previous Angelique titles, plus three new "Holy Beast Cosmos" Guardians. * A renewal of the series with all new characters. RPG titles * :A traditional role-playing video game with dating sim events and multiple endings. Angelique Collet is the heroine. The cosmos which Angelique Limoges rules is under attack from a mysterious figure called the "emperor", and Angelique Collet must come to the rescue. Board game titles * Angelique Limoges is the main character. The goal is to explore the Flying City to find the Guardian's tea party. Though a board game, it has dating sim events and multiple endings. * Features the first two heroines, their rivals, the nine Guardians and the tutors and collaborators as students attending the same high school. The goal is to make dessert dishes and get rewards for them. Though a board game, it has dating sim events and multiple endings. Doujin titles :*A doujin game based on the series also exists, a galge PC title named '''Angeleo' where the characters' genders have been switched. Manga *'Angelique' (Kairi Yura) Serialized in Monthly Asuka by Kadokawa Shoten in 1996 *' ' (J.O. Oda) Anime Anime in the series includes: OVA series There are 4 OVA series: #OVA 1- (2000; 2 ep)- sequel to game events #OVA 2- (2001; 3 ep) #OVA 3- (2002; 8 ep) #OVA 4- (2004; 3 ep)- based on video game; first series chronologically, prequel to "Tsubasa no Memoir" Angelique Limoges and Rosalia de Catargena have been chosen as candidates in a Queen Examination - a test to see who is better qualified to be the next Queen of the cosmos. For this special examination, both girls are given their own continent on a planet. The girls must raise the continents into thriving civilizations and environments. Nine Guardians (who control various elements, such as fire, wind, and water) have been chosen to help the girls raise their continents during the Queen Examination. Television series spin-offs There was first a Koi Suru Tenshi Angelique series (25 episodes) from 2006 to 2007, and then a Neo Angelique series (26 episodes) in 2008 #' ' (13 eps) 2006 spinoff of the OVAs #' ' (12 eps) 2007 sequel to 2006 series #''Neo Angelique Abyss'' (13 eps) April 2008 spinoff of OVAs #''Neo Angelique Abyss - Second Age'' (13 eps) July 2008 sequel to April 2008 series CDs Vocal and soundtrack CDs * アンジェリーク 優しい愛のメロディ * アンジェリーク FALLIN’LOVE * アンジェリーク SOIREE * アンジェリーク Sing&Talk～ハルモニア Drama CDs * アンジェリーク 光と闇のサクリア（闇の守護聖クラヴィス役は 島田敏） * アンジェリーク ときめきの宝石箱（闇の守護聖クラヴィス役は 島田敏） * アンジェリーク 恋はPUSH&PUSH! * アンジェリーク あなたの瞳に夢天使（スウィート・エンジェル） * アンジェリーク 惑わせないで聖少女（イノセント・ガール） * アンジェリークデュエット 飛空都市物語（ストーリー） Gaiden Drama Series *'' '' *'' '' *'' ' * '' See also *Harukanaru Toki no Naka de *Kiniro no Corda References External links *Official Neoromance website *Angelique at Neo-Romance.net * *My Neoromance *Angelique Games information and screenshots from C-games.info Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Koei games Category:Japan-exclusive video games Category:Manga (year of release missing) Category:Raising sims Category:Romance video games Category:Romance anime and manga Category:Shōjo manga Category:Video game franchises Category:Otome games Category:Angelique (Japanese series) Category:OVAs based on video games Category:1994 video games Category:Game Boy games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:PC-FX games Category:PlayStation (console) games Category:Sega Saturn games Category:Windows games Category:Video games featuring female protagonists